Serena can change the Sky High Ego Problem!
by Egotistic Maniac
Summary: Serena had had enough of Darien and decides to leave Tokyo the scouts have been put on hold,. but after four years she decides to come home, but what will she find. Everyone has continued their lives without her, but someone has been waiting, who could it
1. Default Chapter

I'm back, just under another username as the other one is being annoying! Please read this and enjoy, i had the idea once babysitting for my cousin! Thanks all!

Chapter 1

Serena sat in lessons; the sun was shining through the window making a warm feeling flow all the way through Serena. She put her dainty hand to her cheek and looked around the room, all of her mates were talking. Molly and Melvin sat together, Melvin talking about Silk Worms and Molly cringing. She only had an hour to go before the end of the day. Miss Haruna said that she would let them out early today on account of the upcoming Christmas Holidays.

"Serena Tsukino!" Came a high voice behind her, Serena was instantly pulled out of her fantasy by the shrill voice of Miss H, she was in trouble again.

Serena turned to face her teacher, as she turned round in her seat she could see Miss H staring daggers at her. Serena swore she could see steam come out of Miss H's ears.

"24! Miss Tsukino I have had enough of your insolence, why cant you be more like the rest of the class and get positive grades?" Miss H shouted at Serena, her hand shoving the paper in front of Serena's face. Serena leaned backwards, trying to keep away from the evil test paper.

"Ohhhhh! I even revised on that one!" Serena whined, looking back at Melvin, who seemed very pleased with the piece of paper in his hand. Serena turned her head slowly back towards Miss H, the face of her teacher now bright red with frustration.

"I've got detention, haven't I?" Serena asked, looking sadly up at Miss Haruna.

Miss H nodded, her teeth gritted together, fear of saying something nasty to one of her pupils.

She turned round to look at Melvin and without looking back tossed the paper at Serena and walked slowly towards Melvin, one of her better pupils. Serena could hear Miss H's voice go all happy as she began to talk to Melvin, obviously trying to make herself happy with a Good pupil.

"OH Serena, 24, that was worse than your last score." Molly said to her best friend. Serena fell forwards and banged her head on the desk.

"My mums gonna flip!" Serena whined, sadness clear in her voice. "What am I gonna do?" Serena pleaded with her mate, getting down on her knees and pulling the bottom of Molly's blue pleated skirt.

"Maybe just give it to her and then run, you can always sleep at my house. Momma won't mind." Molly replied happily and looked down at the sad Serena on the floor. _Why do you always do so badly?_ Molly asked Serena mentally, her face stern and worried.

"Everyone can go home, accept you Miss Tsukino." Miss Haruna said happily and walked down the row of desks to her front table. The whole class stood up quickly and instantly began talking about what they would be getting for Christmas.

Once everyone had gone Miss Haruna turned off her laptop and shut the lid. She glanced over at the only pupil she had left and noticed that Serena was staring out of the window again.

_That kid is always daydreaming!_ Miss Haruna thought and stood up slowly, and pushed her chair back under the desk. S

"Serena." Miss Haruna said softly. Serena's head turned quickly to face her teacher, surprised by the calmness in her voice. "I think that you might be distracted from your studies." Miss Haruna walked over to Serena's desk, weaving in and out of the empty desks.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just… I'm not sure!" Serena wailed, she didn't know why she did so badly, but she really hates failing every test she got. Miss Haruna looked at her sympathetically and sat in the seat opposite. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees intertwining her hands.

"I have been thinking… I might have someone who could help you." Miss H said and looked at Serena for signs of disagreement or annoyance, but Serena only looked sorry and upset. Miss H stood up and walked back through the small seats to her desk.

She went in one of the drawers and pulled out a book, it looked like an address book to Serena. She flicked through the pages and stopped somewhere near the beginning and began writing down something. She tore the paper off the sheet and put the book back into her top drawer. She turned, smiled at Serena and began walking over to her and sat in the seat again.

"This," She handed Serena the paper, "is an address of one of my old pupils, he was a whiz at everything I am sure that he will be able to help you." Miss Haruna said happily and confidentially. "I will ring him tonight and he will be expecting you tomorrow morning." Miss Haruna took hold of Serena's pen and wrote on her hand, reminding herself to ring her 'friend'.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, looking at the address and recognizing it as the new block that had just been built for the really rich people. Serena fiddled with the piece of paper in her hands, trying not to rip it.

"Positive, now off you go, I don't think we have much more to talk about at present." Miss Haruna said, stood up and began packing all of her bags away.

Serena picked up her pencil case, shoved it in her bag and then stood up, shoving the chair under the desk and exited the school. But her thoughts were telling her that this was not going to be easy.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was nearly 4 o'clock the arcade would still be open and she would be able to see Andrew. She began running at the thought, her legs moving of their own accord, so use to the fast movement.

As she turned the corner, she saw the board outside the shop near the arcade and her heart dropped. Andrew would no doubt be there in his white shirt and blue pants, his apron tied loosely around his waist. She sighed at the thought of it and began walking towards her desired destination.

She turned, waited for the electric doors to register her presence and walked into the arcade, elegantly and poisefully and then SPLAT! She tripped over her shoelace and fell face forwards onto the floor. Her nose hit the floor first and her chest and lower body soon followed. She lay on the floor not moving and heard the worried voice of Andrew.

"Serena, are you alright?" He asked crouching down next to her and managed to help her to her feet. Serena looked up happily at him, her excitement about seeing him not diminished by that one embarrassing moment. But she put one more foot forwards and fell again, catching her foot on something on the floor, her bag!

She fell and hit the floor again, this time she managed to get her arms out before her before she hit the floor on her face. Serena pushed herself up on her arms; her body still sprawled on the floor and sat back onto her calves. Serena put her hands on her knees, her head lolled forwards as she looked shyly at her hands as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Serena…" Andrew said smiling. He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her up from the floor.

"Don't try and move her Andrew, you might go down with her next time. Which should be in about 10 seconds." A tall figure walked into the arcade, his hands in his green jacket and his black hair brushed back revealing deep blue eyes that could make any girls knees wobble… accept Serena's!

"GO away Darien!" Serena snapped back at him, she turned to look at Andrew and made sure Darien realised that her back was towards _him_.

"Meatball head, admit it, you couldn't walk one block without falling over at least twice." Darien said and smiled down at the blonde in front of him, "That's on a good day!" He added, and smiled as he saw Serena's fist ball. He didn't know why, but he had some kind of satisfaction at seeing her so angry.

"Go and buy yourself a friend Darien, that's the only way you'll get one." She replied and turned round, picked up her bag and turned round to look at Andrew. "Good bye Andrew, I think that I have lost my appetite." She said and turned round facing the doors, strolled out and turned to walk down the street when she heard someone call her name.

"Serena!" She turned round and saw Alan run up to her. Alan, the hunk at her school who was a year below Darien. He was the most popular boy in school and he knew her name!

"Yes?" She asked shyly, putting her bag on the floor next to her.

"I was just wondering if you had got any notes from your lessons as Anne has been a bit poorly." Alan asked as he caught up to her and smiled his gorgeous smile at her.

"Sure, let me just get them." She replied and kneeled down and began rummaging in her bag when she heard the most annoying voice.

"Hey meatball head, bowing to your superiors now are you?" Darien asked her, walking out of the arcade. "Now I should have thought of that." Darien added looking up and down the boy Serena had been talking to.

_I don't like you!_ He thought, directing it at Alan. But Alan obviously couldn't hear him so he decided to interrogate the boy who had been talking to his meatball head.

_My meatball head? Since when was she mine? _Darien shook off the thought and turned to see Andrew stare at Alan as well through the glass doors of the arcade.

"So…who are you?" Darien asked, his voice clearly showing he was unimpressed. Alan turned to face Darien, a big smile still plastered on his face.

"My name is Alan." He said and held out his hand waiting for Darien to take it. Darien just looked at it and huffed.

"And what do you want with Serena?" Darien asked, moving in front of Serena to block Alan's view. But Serena was getting annoyed.

"What do you thin k you are doing?" She asked him, pushing him out of the way and standing with her back towards Alan, her face showing her annoyance. "You have no right to question him like that! YOU have no right to question him at all!" She shouted, pointing her finger at Darien. She looked back at Alan and gave him the papers.

"Thank you Serena, will see you some time in the holidays. Have a great Christmas!" He replied, turned on his heels and walked off. Serena turned slowly back at Darien.

"You have a nerve Darien, you with your sky high ego problem, just leave me alone!" She spat at him. Every word stung Darien, he didn't know what was so wrong, and he was just checking that the boy was okay, what was the big deal? He was looking after his Serena.

_There was that 'my' again, what is wrong with me?_ He scolded himself for being so stupid. "You could never get a guy to like you meatball head, he was just itching to get away!" Darien shouted back, and knew that he had hit a sore spot.

"And I thought you couldn't get any lower!" Serena spat at him, picked up her bag and stormed off. Tears threatening to leave her eyes, but she couldn't give in to him, she couldn't let him win!

What do you think? Maybe a bit too shabby? Let me know and then i can modify! Thank you again for taking the time to read it! Lots of love bobs xxxxxxxxx


	2. future 2

Hello again! What did you think of my last chapter, well you must have not died of boredom as you are here! I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter so i will do one on this one!

Speaking boredly and slowly I do not own sailor moon or will ever own sailor moon, iown no one but myself and the computer i write from.

Chapter 2

It was 10 o'clock and still Serena Tsukino couldn't sleep, her mind kept reviewing the days events, then trying to forget them again. Darien's words made their way into her mind, and the way he looked at her as though she was a piece of shit!

She turned over on her side and stared at the stars on the wallpaper. She pulled her cover up over her shoulders and snuggled down, trying to empty her mind of all negative thoughts, but that was all that wanted to show themselves.

After about 10 minutes Serena sat up and shoved her covers off, she needed to do something, maybe go for a run. She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe and opened it slowly. She picked out tracksuit bottoms and a tight sports top that came just below her breasts and put it on. She put her long blonde hair in a pigtail, not bothering about the usual meatballs.

She left the bedroom and made it downstairs quietly, and opened the front door and went out into the night. She walked over to her gate and opened it slowly. She walked out and closed it; her eyes looked out over the nightlife of Tokyo, basically zero people.

Serena turned left and made her way down the street first at a slow jog, she crossed many streets and had gradually become faster and faster. But the pace was unnoticed to her as she tried to think about a way to change, a way to maybe leave and never come back.

She turned a corner and came into contact with something hard. She fell back and landed hard on her bum. She hit the floor with a little squeal then looked up. In front of her stood Darien, he was wearing a sleeveless top with tracksuit bottoms. He looked really dreamy at night.

There she was, Serena, the girl he had just been thinking about. She had ran into him again, maybe it was a sign. She was wearing really nice tracksuit bottoms. Her top showed how mature she had become and showed her small stomach.

"Well are you going to get up?" He asked, looking down at her and noticed that she was not wearing her usual meatballs. _What a shame, I actually thought they made you look sexy!_ He thought, but knew he would never dare say it out loud, he dint even know if he meant it.

After a while Serena noticed that he had spoken.

"What?" She asked, her eyes sleepy but forbidding her to close them and go off into the land of dreams, where she didn't have to worry about running into Mr. Sky High Ego Problem.

"Are you going to stand up?" He asked and moved back away from her, not wanting to touch her, unless he hurt her. _Why am I so bothered?_ He thought to himself and then was brought out of his thoughts as Serena rose to her feet and began wiping the dirt off her bum.

"Why do you always have to run into me?" She asked strongly, not even looking at him as she shouted.

"You were the one running!" He accused and then realised that he was too, duh!

"Oh I give up, I gotta go!" She snapped and began to run off when he grabbed her arm and she stopped instantly and turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed on her and he could feel all of her warmth beneath his fingers.

She didn't know why he was still holding onto her, would he just say what he wanted to! "Well?" She asked sharply and looked at him.

He said nothing just stared at her with a content smile across his face. She became annoyed, how dare he grab her!

"Get off!" She shouted and pulled her arm sharply from his strong grasp and began jogging down the street. "Jerk." She said under her breath, but Darien heard her, did she really hate him that much?

As she ran down the street she cursed herself for being so horrible to him but he deserved it. She ran and ran and ran, not really bothered where it would take her and then realised that she was becoming really tired.

After another block she stopped and looked where she was, she was about 20 blocks from her house, but she could go around the back, through the alleyways.

She looked around and noticed the alley way cutting off four blocks and ran to it. She looked down it and gulped, it was quicker but darker. She started down it and got half way when she heard footsteps behind her, she spun round but nothing was there.

Serena turned round and was about to walk again when the footsteps sounded again. She spun around, sure that she would see the cause of the noise this time, but nothing was there again.

It was pitch black and she wanted to get home, it was just her mind playing tricks on her, it had to be as there was no physical evidence of any one there with her. She just was scared and her mind was playing tricks on her.

She began jogging down the alley way and she began to see the end, there was a street lamp there and she would not go through any more short cuts, she didn't mind taking the long way round now.

Her heart stopped as she heard heavy breathing from behind her, she didn't want to turn, not wanting to see what monstrosity was behind her. She ran, her feet telling her to get out of there, her head skipping a beat every time she heard the sound of the footsteps behind her hitting the floor, they became faster and faster with the speed of her running.

She couldn't feel her hands now, they were numb with worry, and sweat was pouring down from her brow. She remembered her mother telling her about the homeless man who raped young girls at night; he had been sighted in Tokyo, but not caught. It was he, the rapist was after her, he wanted to pin her to the floor and rape her, tear her clothes, she would scream but no one will hear her pleas.

The footsteps became louder and then they stopped. She didn't know whether to turn round and see or not, but all women are curious that is one of their worse traits. She turned and saw him staring at her, those big eyes, looking at her like she was some kind of prey.

He had followed her!

What did you think? jumps up and down like a puppy I want to know! I cant spell!

By the way do any of you know where i can put up a story i made up? It doesnt have a certain category on here so i dont know what to do with it? Please help! Thank you and dont forget, I love you all! hugs and kisses computer screen > 


	3. Who is behind her?

Me back! Howz you all? Hope you are all reading the brilliant stories posted here on fanfiction! Weelllll here's the next chapter and thank you to the first two people to review this story, Rockfreak2003 and Crystal Clear Destiny! Thanks guys!  
Anyway read and let me know what you think, there is actually an unexpected twist somewhere... but anyway enjoy >

Chapter 3 

Serena turned around abruptly and saw him standing there, short dark hair, long muscular body and his eyes, oh those eyes.

"Don't walk away from me!" He said, his voice husky and his eyes showing his sudden anger. There he stood Darien, in all his glory, following her down an alleyway and nearly scaring her to death.

"Are you stalking me?" She shouted at him, folding her arms and staring directly into his eyes, if looks could kill Darien would have blown up. But something in those gorgeous deep blue orbs showed innocence, showed longing and wanting, wanting to be loved.

Serena shook her head this was stupid, this jerk could never be loved, and he could never love. Why would any one want to love him?

"You walked away from me." He replied, not really being able to say anything else, but not wanting her to run away again. "I wanted to ask you something." He said, his features showing innocence again.

Serena huffed and stood back on one foot, staring up at him. Darien looked down at the small figure before him, oh how he hated her, how she made him want to call her all the names under the sun and then ravish in the emotions he inflicted upon her. He wanted to see the feelings and features that only he could make her have.

"I don't want to speak to you!" She spat back at him after a moment, turned on her heels and was about to put her foot out to walk away when she felt him grab her arm again, but this time it was softer and he almost seemed to be caressing her upper arm. S

"Please…" He trailed off and looked down at her, his eyes drowning her, her anger leaving her instantly. His deep blue orbs pleading, no, begging her to listen to him. Her face instantly turned from a scowl to an emotionless smile. All of the anger that had surged through her body a few seconds before that moment gone, it was blown away by his hurtful features, his pleading eyes.

She turned fully to see him and unfolded her arms and looked into his eyes, mentioning for him to continue. Darien took a deep breath and sighed. He let go of her arm and moved backwards, leaning against the wall he flopped his head down and slipped his hands in his jean pockets.

"I…" He began, should he apologize? Should he apologize for everything that he had said and done? What would she think of him then?

_Wimp! She would ignore you and think you were a wimp! _He said to himself and sighed. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked trying to sound like he was going to ask that all along.

"Why would you care?" She shouted back at him, all of the guilt leaving her.

"Because little girls shouldn't be out late at night." He replied turning just his head to look at her, his eyes rested on her figure.

"Is that what you think of me? 'A little girl'? Well I'll tell you something, just because I might be smaller than some doesn't mean I can't look after myself." She shouted at him.

_Why does he always have to be so insolent? _She asked herself and chuckled deeply.

"So meatball head thinks she can protect herself does she?" He asked her teasingly. This time he turned his upper body to regard her, his hands still firmly in his pockets.

"Of course I can!" She replied, turning her head up and sticking her nose in the air. "I don't need body guards!" She shouted, but she wasn't so sure of that herself, the only training she had at self-defense was from Melvin at karate class and _he _nearly broke her arm.

"Well then are you willing to test that theory?" He asked, a smile spreading slowly across his face, Serena looked up at him and was sure that she could see him smirk.

Serena flinched, _shit!_ She looked around herself frantically and then realised he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. She would just play it cool and then jog home.

"Why would I want to waste my time on you?" She asked annoyingly, turning to walk away from him. She could feel her heart quicken, what would he do now? Her question was answered soon as she felt a hand on her arm and then she was spun round, her face coming into view with Darien's chest.

"Because I'm worth it!" He replied, looking down at her and not loosening his grip on her arm. She began to struggle in his arms, and then she stopped, defeated.

"You know what?" She asked teasingly. Darien smiled down at her and shook his head. His heart began to race, what was she going to tell him?

_Does she really like me?_ He asked himself waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"You… have… a… sky high EGO!" She shouted at him and pulled away finally breaking his grip on her arm. "Don't you think that maybe you should just leave me alone?" Serena suggested and turned to walk away from him.

Darien blinked and looked at the retreating form of Serena.

_What just happened?_ He asked himself, he shook his head and sighed. Well he would just have to keep an eye on her, make sure that she would be okay.

Serena continued to walk away from Darien; her eyes had already begun to fill with tears. She didn't like hurting him, but he just made her so mad, she wished that he had offered to walk her home. It wasn't safe for a young girl to be out in the streets alone at night.

She turned round quickly, hoping that she hadn't hurt him too much and that he would take her home, but she saw the withdrawing form of Darien's back. She sighed and turned back, walking homeward.

Darien turned round to see if maybe Serena would come up to him and forgive him, but she still walked out of the alleyway. She might not know it but he would always be there to protect her. He will be her night in shining armor when she is in trouble and her shoulder to cry on when she is upset.

_I will be there, always._

_What you think? Flames welcome as need constructive criticism to make it better, which would mean very constructive stuff! If you get what i mean? Sorrry if i babble or you cant read anythng as i am very tired and am doing an exam on wednesday and very nervous! Tell us what you think, will be very greatful! Luv you all! LUv bobs xxxxxxxxx_


	4. What will she do now?

Yep, you guessed it, me again! You were right, oOtHeReSeOo, i have another account on here, Serena Ditz and Name: Serena, but i cant seem to get onto my otehr account for some reason, i dont know why! So i decided to start another one, sorry for those who wanted anotehr chapter of the other ones, if you want i can always put them on here? Its up to you! Anyway, hope you like the next one! Remember, sadly, i dont own sailor moon!

Chapter 4

The temple was quiet, too quiet for Raye's liking, the large building was usually filled with Serena's insane laughter or the sound of them arguing with each other. Serena just sat on the temple steps, fiddling with the hem of her pink skirt and staring out towards the sky.

"Hey… are you alright?" Raye asked, putting down her sweeping brush and walking over to Serena, she sat on the step near Serena and put her hands together in her lap, wresting on her Kimono.

Serena turned to regard her friend, where a huge smile should have been sat a small barely unnoticeable smile.

"I'm fine. Really I am." She replied, "But I have been thinking." Raye looked straight at her, she had never heard the words 'I' and 'Thinking' in the same sentence when spoken by Serena.

"About?" Raye urged, eager to hear what her friend had to say. She leaned forwards and turned sideward so that she was facing Serena.

"Well I…."

"Hey Serena, Raye!" Came the voice of Serena's other friend Amy.

Serena turned away from Raye and looked over at the temple wall. Raye sighed, there was something up this meant she would have to have a word with the others.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Raye asked, trying to forget the subject of Serena's stress for a moment.

"Lita and Mina said that they wanted to go shopping and that they would meet us here." Amy said and looked at Serena. "Your mum said you was here, I went to call on you, are you alright?" Amy asked, concerned for her friend. Amy wore a blue pair of Jeans and a blue fluffy jumper, a matching scarf to accompany it.

Serena turned her head to look at her friend.

"Fine." She said simply, Amy looked at Raye as Raye shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Came another voice from behind the three girls, there stood Lita and Mina, Lita dressed in a green short dress and Mina in a gorgeous white tracksuit.

"Hey, are you all ready?" Amy asked, looking at Mina who seemed to be carrying a very big parcel.

"Yup, I just need to give this to grandpa, is he inside Raye?" Mina asked, looking at the doors of the temple.

"Yeah sure, I will take you to him." Raye replied and picked up her broom to put it away.

"Oh I need to see him too, I have something for him also!" Lita shouted and ran after the two girls.

Amy looked down at Serena, "What's wrong?" Amy asked sitting down next to her friend. Serena looked up at Amy and sighed. Amy took hold of Serena's hand. "You know you can always tell me anything!" Amy said, rubbing Serena's hand and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I… I have something to tell you all, but it's not easy." Serena said, turning away from Amy's gaze and looking at the steps. "I… I'm going away." She finally said after a while.

Amy smiled at her and replied, "You deserve a holiday, you need to get away a bit I…"

"Its not a holiday, I… I am going to live there." Serena said, turning to see her friends face as she thought over that fact.

"You… You're, you're leaving?" Amy questioned, stammering as she tried to process the piece of information.

Serena nodded and tears began to roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She replied and stood up quickly and ran off, the last Amy saw of her was her back as she ran down the temple steps and out of their lives forever.

What do you think? I am not sure myself, sorry for it being short, havent had much time at home, but luckily my school has been flooded so i am able to stay at home for an extra week!

Anyway Review please! LOts of love and thanks bobs xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Who can it be?

I'm back again, as you well know, i am not sure on this chapter, that is why i need you to review!1

Again, i dont own sailor moon blubbers

Chapter 5

A small figure walked down the gate towards the airport check in. The wind had tackled her hair as she had got off the plane, but she looked as gorgeous as ever. She breathed in the air and smiled, it had been a while. She looked around for a familiar face and saw her.

"Serena!"

Back at the house, Serena sat on her couch. The feeling of the leather so unfamiliar under her skin. She shifted slightly, turning to look at her father who beamed a bright smile towards his daughter.

"Did you tell the guys?" Serena asked, standing up, unable to control her excitement any longer. Her mum smiled at her and put her hands together.

She shook her head and smiled at her daughter like only a mum can. Serena looked at her dad, her mum, her little brother and her mother nodded at her.

Serena put her bag down and ran towards the door. She looked back at her mum and opened the door, running out and down the street towards the temple. She ran as fast as she could, the wind blowing in her hair; now up in a pony tail and smart.

She continued down the block and saw the temple sign come into view, she continued running until she got to the bottom of the steps. She stopped suddenly and looked up the steps, she hadn't been here for four years. She wondered if it had changed.

She started up the stairs slowly and then unable to control her excitement any more ran and ran, taking two steps at a time and finally got to the top.

She smiled to herself as she noticed it hadn't changed much. It was quiet accept from the odd raven that had always been around the temple. She loved the smell that wafted to her ears; it was near lunchtime and Raye always made donuts around this time along with some coffee.

Serena made her way to the central building and stopped before the steps. She stood just looking in the door, there she was, the young woman with black hair, which hung around her waist. Then she heard pattering of feet and in walked Chad, he had walked in from the fighting room and was covered in sweat. He had obviously just come from training.

Serena sighed and began up the steps, she took each one slowly trying not to make any noise. She got to the top and knocked on the door. The voice that replied was the one of Raye.

"I am sorry, we are not open yet!" Raye didn't even turn round to regard her visitor. Serena sighed.

Raye went rigid, she knew that sigh, and only one person could do that!

She turned quickly and what she saw confirmed her suspicions. Serena stood before her, no longer meatball head but a young woman, who wore a pink skirt and white top that covered her shoulders.

"Serena…" Raye said wistfully her arms aching to be around her friend's shoulders, to hug Serena to her chest and cry, cry for all those nights she had herself cried.

But all Raye could do was turn away and disregard Serena. Chad turned to look at the blonde and smiled. He was happy she was home.

"Serena, what a surprise." He said and walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug she had ever known Chad to give. Then Raye turned back round to face them. And for the first time Serena noticed something different about her, she seemed to be glowing.

"You're real." Raye half asked and begged. Serena nodded and held out her arms. Raye ran towards her and almost knocked her down with the force. Serena smiled, and held Raye tightly, "You're back!" Raye sobbed, hiding her face in Serena's jumper.

Serena stroked Raye's hair softly soaking herself in the aroma of her friend; she had been away so long, she had missed her so much!

"It's okay baby, I'm home!" She soothed Raye, speaking quietly and softly. Not wanting to let go unless it was all a dream and Raye hated her.

"She had dreams about you when you left. She dreamt of this day!" Chad replied, trying to fill the silence and turned back to the bed where he had put out his dry clothes.

Serena looked up at him and all she could do at that moment was smile, they were an item, and she knew it!

"Thank you for looking after her!" Serena said to him, and turned her head back down to put on Raye's shoulder and forgot about him again.

Chad twisted round to look at them and sighed, "Thank you for coming back." He said quietly almost whispering. He picked up his T-shirt and trousers and left the room, going to take a shower.

As he walked out of the room he looked back one last time, "Thank you."

What do you think? I love writing for you guys, you are all so nice! Anyway. please review, lots of love bobs xxxxxxx


	6. what can happen now?

And i'm back! Hello my little birdies and birdettes, whichever you want to be! Next chapter of my story, and i was hoping that you could maybe tell me what you think?

I wont babble but you know the jist, i dont own it!

Chapter 6

Serena and Raye sat on the bed, holding each other's hands.

Finally Raye spoke, "I thought you were never going to come back." Her voice tore through Serena like knives; she hadn't realised or thought about the pain that she would cause her friends.

"Raye I…"

"No Serena let me finish," Raye shushed Serena and let go of her hands, reluctantly but did it anyway. "We went round to your house the next day, Amy told us that we should let you cool down first." She stopped and looked out through the open door. She sighed and returned her gaze to Serena.

"I love you Serena, you are very special to me, but the day you left you broke my heart. I… I blame myself." Raye finally said. Serena smiled, she knelt down in front of her friend and took her hands.

"Do not blame yourself, I just needed to clear my head. I didn't really know what life had in store for me and now I do, my life is here with you guys." She finished and put her hand under Raye's chin and lifted her head up to meet hers. "I will not go anywhere, I promise." Serena spoke seriously and looked Raye in the eyes.

Raye's face turned into a big smile. "I will keep you to that!" She screamed happily and leaped forwards, jumping on Serena and hugging her tightly. Serena began tickling Raye when she heard voices and footsteps from outside.

"Raye, what did the scan say?" And there they were all four of them standing in the doorway with mouths open wide. Serena looked at Raye and then stood up, she smiled at her friends and was not really sure what to say, but she had no chance before she was bombarded with bodies.

"SERENA!" They all shouted, running and jumping all over their friend. Serena only managed to get some breath in her mouth before all of it was knocked out of her again. Serena screamed with delight as she felt the impact of the bodies and then her impact upon the floor.

"Awwww!" Serena shouted, but began giggling all the same. All the girls tumbled around the bottom of the temple building and then rolled all in one down the steps and onto the gravel. All of them stopped at that point and lay on the floor looking up at the sun blaring down at them.

No one spoke, no one knew what to say, there was nothing to be said accept silence.

But soon enough someone had to ruin the peace.

"Molly! Molly, where are you?" Serena recognized that voice instantly and sat up, after all this time his voice hadn't changed.

"Melvin!" Serena shrieked, jumping up and running in the direction of the voice. There he was walking up the temple steps in search for Serena's best friend. He looked around and noticed a figure running towards him, she was small and had blonde hair and those eyes, so familiar it was almost as if she was Serena's double…

"Serena?" he shouted, looking unbelievingly at Serena's running figure. "Oh, Serena!" He shouted and he himself began to run towards her, they collided with arms flying everywhere, but only with one aim, to hug the other.

In the end he managed to get his arms around Serena's waist and lift her off the floor. He had definitely matured and grown with age. She loved the feel of him, she had missed his touch and the way that his eyes had a swirl in them, she was so happy. She looked around her and saw that Raye was smiling at them. She was definitely different and this annoyed her, had something happened Serena didn't know about?

What was with this scan business, was she alright, was something wrong maybe she got cancer or some deadly disease. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to know.

She let go of Melvin and turned round to face Raye and was about to speak when she heard a horn beep. More people were arriving. Serena turned round to see what was so important and saw Andrew.

"Andrew!" She shouted, everything was becoming so much for her; everyone was coming when they didn't even know she was there.

Andrew looked out the car window and saw a blonde girl rushing towards him, and it only took him a few seconds to realize who it was.

"Serena!" He shouted, pulled over, turned off the engine and ran out of the car and towards the young woman racing towards him.

As soon as she got to him he lifted her up and spun her round, holding her tightly in his embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Oh Serena, you're here. Finally you're here!" He shouted with delight. His grip tightened on her, for fear of her running away from him again. "Please don't leave me again, please don't cause me that pain again." He shouted at her, tears streaming down his cheeks as all of his emotions flew out and exploded.

"I wont, I wont!" She said, herself becoming emotional again. She pulled away a little, still in his arms, and looked at his face. She reached towards his hair and put a strand of hair behind his ears. Then she reached towards his cheek and rubbed her thumb over one of his tears and wiped it away. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain that going away had caused her as well.

"Serena." Came a voice from behind her, it was Lita. "Raye has something important to tell you!" Lita replied, her voice kind of happy and excited.

Raye came towards Serena as Andrew gave her a little kiss and put her on the floor but not removing his arm from around her shoulders. Raye stopped in front of them and looked at Serena seriously and then at Andrew.

"Serena, when you went away everything changed and everyone changed, I changed." Raye began and Serena could tell that she was skirting around the actual topic.

"Raye what is it?" She asked, reaching for one of Raye's hands. Raye looked up and smiled at Serena and then put her hand to her belly.

Serena jumped, something moved within Raye's stomach, what was…

"You're pregnant!" She screamed and gave her friend a hug. Raye laughed and hugged her back.

"Guess when I'm due?" Raye asked, and Serena shook her head, "December 25th."

Serena happily smiled at Raye and then stepped away from her embrace and felt a strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders again. Serena smiled and turned round to tell Andrew that everything was all right, but it wasn't Andrew whom she saw but another taller man with dark hair.

She instantly pulled out of his grasp and moved away from him.

"Darien?" Serena gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Well Serena, isn't this a nice surprise?" Darien asked. His features were exactly the same, but he was wearing very different clothes. He wore a blue suit with blue shades and his eyes went excellently with his out fit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving away from the safety of her friend and walking towards him. "Who _said_ you could be here?" She shouted again poking him in the chest.

Darien chuckled and it sent a shiver down Serena's spine. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in ages and it still got to her, but she didn't want to show him she was intimidated.

"Why Serena, I heard that you was coming back and thought that I would come and see my meatball head." He replied and then mentally slapped himself, why did he always have to be so mean to her, and he even called her _my_ meatball head, she was sure to have some kind of come back for that.

"Darien, for one thing, I am not yours, and for another can you not see that I haven't got 'meatballs' anymore?" She replied and turned away from him.

"Besides I have got somewhere to be this morning." Serena replied and walked towards the steps, "An old friend!" She spoke sharply and continued her descent down the steps.

Darien looked at Andrew who was standing next to Mina and sighed.

_Nice one Chiba_! He told himself and began after her.

"Serena, Serena wait!" He shouted, running down the steps after her and managed to get in front of her just as she reached the bottom. Serena spun round to regard him coldly but saw the guilt on his face. "Serena please… let me apologise." He said and ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the gorgeous young woman in front of him.

_Oh how you have grown Serena, my Serena! _He told her mentally and then realised she was waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Serena leaned forwards and put her hand to her ear.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said a little louder. Serena kept her hand to her ear, moving forwards some more; she was directly underneath his head now.

"Nope, couldn't hear you." She spoke softly and waited for him to repeat.

"I'm SORRY!" He shouted, putting his hands on his face and covering his eyes.

Serena smiled at him, "Oh my God, Darien Chiba with a conscience?" She asked shocked and covered her mouth with her hands pretending to be surprised. She saw him wince and softened. She had grown up in the four years she had been away and had learned not to hold a grudge.

She reached up with both hands and took his away from his face. She held onto them tightly and pulled them down to his sides.

"That's all I have ever wanted to hear!" Serena said and smiled up at him brightly, she loved seeing him like this, he looked so innocent and yet she knew he had never shown anyone this side of his personality before.

He kept his head looking down at the pavement and sighed. It was a sigh that showed years of grief had been lifted and Serena was happy for him.

She let go of one of his hands and put it up to his chin. She pushed it up so that she could see his face properly. She reached up and gingerly took off his shades. His eyes were so big and innocent it nearly unnerved Serena to see him like this.

_I guess he hasn't had anyone to annoy since I have been gone, he must have lost practice. _Serena thought and then smiled inside. She liked him like this but he had to go and open his mouth.

"Uh… excuse me but they are _my _shades." He retorted. Serena sweat dropped. That was it, moment over, all ruined by one stupid little remark.

"Fine!" She spat back and chucked his glasses on the floor and ran off in the opposite direction. Tears filling her eyes, why did he have to be so pompous?

Why do I have to be so pompous? He shouted inside his head and looked down at the glasses. He sagged against the wall of the temple steps and then began to bang his head on the wall. 

"Stupid man, stupid man!… Very… stupid… man!" He screamed at himself, and then realised that he was becoming rather dizzy so he stopped and leaned his back against the wall and rubbed the top of his head with his fore finger and thumb.

"Shit!"

What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think, you all know the jist! Lots of love bobsxxxxxxxxxx


	7. is Darien an ass?

Its me again, how is you all? I hope you have read the last few chappies and have reviewed? PLease tell us what you think about this one and any flames are welcome. Again, i do not own sailor moon.Lots of love bobs xx

Chapter 7

Serena flung herself on her old bed and cried. She had missed him so much, the teasing and the annoying nick names, but seeing him again only brought back all of the memories and how he had a 'sky high' ego problem.

"Why me?" She sobbed into her pillow and pulled it closer into her grip. She had never felt so crushed. He had ruined the best moment they had ever shared by moaning about stupid sunglasses. "And it wasn't even sunny!" She shouted at herself, and sunk her head back into the pillow, everything was going wrong.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" Darien repeated over and over again on his walk home, he had ruined everything. He hadn't grown up at all! "What do I do now?" He asked himself as he came to the entrance of his building. He walked towards the door and noticed a flower stand across the street. "Aha!" He said triumphantly.

"He did what?" Came the voice from the other end of Serena's pink bunny rabbit phone. Serena sighed and played with the phone chord, spinning it around her index finger.

"I told you he would never change!" Serena said down the phone at Raye her best friend. She sighed again and stood up, "I've got to go Raye, I need a bath!" Serena said down the phone and ignoring the protests of her friend, hung up.

As she walked over to her bedroom door she decided to look at a picture she had taken 5 years ago of the girls and herself. They all looked so happy, but now everything had changed and Serena didn't know what to do anymore.

Serena opened the door and walked across the landing and to the bathroom, once she was in, she started running the tap slowly and putting bubble bath in. But before she could even decide to get undressed the doorbell sounded downstairs, and as she was alone she would have to get it herself.

She walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on the hand towel and walked slowly down the stairs hoping that the person would go away before she got there.

Serena placed the towel on the table next to her front door, pushed her hair back and grabbed the handle to open, but regretted being in a bad mood as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi, um what can I do for you?" Serena asked the brown haired wonder standing out on her doorstep.

"I just thought I would bring back your notes, I never got to bring them back before!" Alan said, his short brown fringe blowing in the wind that was blowing out side.

"Well that's my pleasure!" Serena chuckled and took the pages of paper he handed her back. "Um… sorry for being rude, come on in." She added, moving out of the way and using her hand motioned for him to enter her home.

Alan entered slowly, stepping prominently over the threshold and watching Serena constantly as he passed her. Once in the house Alan seemed to become more excited.

"Well- can I offer you a drink?" Serena asked him, walking to the door of the living room. Alan shook his head, ran his finger through it and then shook it again.

"No thank you, I wont stay long, I was thinking maybe we could meet up again somewhere sometime soon?" He asked, embarrassment not at all present in his voice.

Serena nodded her head at him and leaned against the doorframe. "That would be nice." Serena smiled at him, their eyes locked and he smiled back, that dazedly crushable smile. But the moment had to be broken!

A loud knock was heard on the door, making Serena blink quickly and move from her position on the doorframe. She walked over to her front door, looked back at Alan, smiled apologetically and then opened the door.

"Darien?" Serena asked disbelievingly, he was holding a massive bunch of flowers and smiling sweetly down at her.

"Hi Serena." He said to her half happy and half embarrassed.

Serena put her hand on the necklace around her neck, a shape of a star that played a sweet melody, "Why are you here?" She asked him quietly, not quite sure she was seeing right.

"I think I'll leave you two to it!" Alan said, already halfway to the door and nearly to Serena.

"No stay!" Serena said, coming back to reality and holding her arm out to stop him leaving. "Darien was leaving." Serena said looking back up at Darien sternly.

"Serena please, don't, we need to talk!" Darien said to her, his voice starting to sound his so familiar bossy self.

"I don't think so!" She said back, her arms now crossed and her eyebrows frowning. Darien sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Serena please!" He said again, this time his voice sounding almost desperate.

Serena's face softened and she sighed, she looked back at Alan and gave him another apologetic look and stepped back away from the door for Darien to enter.

He obeyed and crossed the threshold of Serena's house, walking into the living room and placing the flowers on the coffee table near the sofa.

Serena looked at Alan and sighed. "I'm sorry!" She said to him and watched as he left through the door.

"I'll call you!" he said as he walked down the drive and Serena watched as he walked out of sight.

She turned, slammed the door shut and stalked into the lounge. "Why do you have to be so annoying Chiba?" She asked, her anger rising without reason.

Darien looked up at her and knew that she had a right to be angry, but also wished that she wasn't, her being angry in the first place wouldn't leave any room for more anger and she would probably chuck him out before he had a chance to explain himself!

"Serena, I need to tell you something!" he said as she sat down on the seat opposite him and crossed her legs. Darien stared at her legs and could feel himself becoming 'happier' just by watching her. When she was 15 it wasn't right, but now she was a woman and she could handle what he was about to tell her and maybe do something about it.

Serena watched as he looked at her legs without blinking and she sighed annoyed. He had bugged her just to stare at her legs.

"Well?" she asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"You have always bugged me Meatball head." He said to her.

Serena instantly stood up and pointed to the door. "I will not sit here and listen to you insult me Darien Chiba, now get out of my house!" She shouted at him, but noticed that he wasn't moving an inch.

Darien looked up at her, his dark blue orbs fixed on the figure of beauty and the thought of losing her again.

Serena immediately reached down to pull Darien from the sofa, her hands grabbing his arms, but she found that he was a lot stronger and instantaneously pulled her down upon him.

"Darien…" She began to protest, his mouth barely an inch above her own. His dark blue eyes looking straight in her light blue ones. His hands placed firmly around her waist, keeping her down upon him and stopping her from moving away.

The air began to become all hazy and happy in Serena's head, her thoughts were clouded, and she could feel a warm wet feeling at her feet and working up towards her ankles.

Serena was broken by the trance and moved her eyes to look down at the floor. Water was rising rapidly, lapping at Serena's ankles causing the warm feeling she had been experiencing.

"Shit!" She screamed, pulling away from Darien's grip and running towards the stairs to turn the tap off in the bathroom.

She got to the bottom and felt a strong hand pull her round, Darien stood there before her staring down at her. Serena wondered if he had felt the fuzzy feeling she had experienced. Then got back to reality.

"Darien let me go, I need to turn off of the bath!" she screamed at him and tried to pull her arm away. But his grip on her arm didn't falter although she began to beat his arm to pry him off; Serena was now beginning to get scared.

"Darien!" Darien heard in his ear, he actually _looked_ down at the woman in front of him and pulled away quickly, and examined her arm where his large hand had been. A red mark was visible where the pressure had been too great.

Serena didn't think about seeing him out, she leapt up the stair and into the bathroom.

Darien turned around and walked slowly to the door, opening it with one arm, holding it open as he looked around at the staircase. Then he left and began to walk down the street, wondering if he would ever be able to tell Serena his feelings without insulting her first.

What do you think? Darien an ass? i think so! Do you think he will be able to control his Sky High Ego Problem? or will he be doomed forever? Let us know what you think, lot sof love and kisses , bobs xxxxxxxxxx


	8. Why does she have a crap life?

Hey folks, how ya all? This is as you guessed the next chapter, i am beginning ot worry about Serena, she seems to be getting herself into all kinds of things!

ANyway let me know what you think please!

Chapter 8

"And then he walked out and left me to clean everything up on my own." Serena said down the phone, her voice making her sound as if she was out-standed by what had happened.

"But why did he come round in the first place?" Lita asked, her voice sympathetic on the other end of the phone. She knew Darien liked Serena, but she wasn't sure of Serena's feelings for Darien.

"I don't know!" Serena sighed, "He began insulting me and I just told him to get out, he made Alan leave for God's sake and something could have happened." Serena shouted, anger rising once again within her mind and damning Darien to hell for all eternity.

"Serena, maybe you have been a bit too hard on him, I think deep down he really likes you, he just doesn't know how to say it!"

Serena sighed, her mind bursting with anger and her heart not agreeing with her head. She hated the way everyone treated, they always made her out to be the bad guy, but Darien had always played the role.

Serena balled her hand and looked around for something to break, but once knowing that wouldn't solve anything she decided to get rid of some energy by going for a late night run.

"Lita I have to go, I need to get rid of some anger!" Serena said, putting the phone down on its receiver without waiting for Lita to acknowledge the spoken words.

She walked over to the door and looked around the house, she had left this house before and this city, she could do it again!

Before exiting the building she made sure that the light was on so that any burglars would think someone was home. She opened the door, walked out and shut it, making sure that she could hear the latch catch on the other side.

Serena jogged down the road and turned at the next junction, the night air-cooling her head and making her seem a big calmer. But she still had the feeling of pure hatred deep- well maybe not too deep- down in her stomach.

Serena thought about what had happened that day and sighed, things had not gone the way she would have liked. She knew that she hadn't been totally clear with people about the things that happened while she was away, but that wasn't important, she would fill them in later. But maybe someone should have warned her about Darien.

Now he was even more handsome and those eyes that could sway any girl were beginning now to have an effect on her too. She couldn't believe everything that she had achieved the past few years and now it was all going to be undone by one man!

Serena looked around at the street houses and thought about everyone who lived in them, kids adults, teenagers and senior citizens, all of whom don't have to worry about running into a psycho every time they journeyed anywhere. She would have to do something about it, she had taken kung fu back at her old town and had become a black belt since then, being able to kick anyone's butt! But the last thing she wanted to do was use violence against Darien.

She ran down the ever-familiar way she ran to school and her breathing didn't even begin to become hard. Serena, in her new home far away, had gone to the gym many times to keep her figure and get herself fitter.

The street flashed by her as she continued her nightly run, the moon watching her as she went and the stars winking at her, telling her to keep going. Maybe there was something at the end of the run, something worthwhile, something to cause the urge to run.

Houses and street lamps passed by her quickly, her heart pumped fast in her chest and she could almost feel the heavy breathing begin to come upon her. But she decided to stop before she got too heavy and stood still, her eyes skimming over her surroundings and her brain realizing she was in the same area she was the night Darien had sneaked up on her.

There was a loud crack from behind her, Serena spun round but nothing was there. She turned back to her usual position and began walking forwards when another crack sounded and she spun round again, faster and skimming her eyes over everything she could see, but the night was so dark, nothing was clearly visible.

Serena began walking around the alley, trying to see the cause of the crack but she didn't prevail. She stood still again, knowing someone was there, being able to sense the presence. She stood with her back to the darkness, not wanting to be snook upon, but wanting to find out who it was. She stood with her arms crossed and listened for anything that might be suspicious. Then she heard something, it was coming from directly behind her. She waited until it came up right on her before she kicked out. Her leg came in direct contact with the person's knee and Serena could hear the crash as the person collided with the floor. She turned round, but couldn't see who it was that had landed on the floor, but she instantly saw the persons leg move towards hers.

Instantly she jumped out of the way and landed a kick to the person's side. The stranger groaned in pain, but managed to roll out of the way of the second one and stood up quickly.

Serena rushed forwards and was about to hit the stranger when she caught sight of the person's face. She gasped and stepped back. The stranger, knowing what affect it had on her stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the nearest building.

"Lewis?"

What do you think? Is it crap or not? Please let me know what you think, i need at least 10 more reviews before i can put the next chappie up, i need to know people like it! Thanks alot love bobs xxxxxxxxx


	9. Lewis? Who is he? i need to know!

Hey guys, i know you all wanted the next chapter, so here it is. Please let me what you think! Love bobs xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, stepping further away from the man in the alleyway. The one called Lewis moved closer to her and smiled.

"Why Serena, you look scared." He accused. Leaning forwards, he leant next to her ear, "You know I wont bite… much!" He whispered, some could call it seductively but Serena would call it threateningly.

"Leave me alone Lewis!" She shouted at him, moving away and jogging off in the opposite direction. But she barely got out the alley when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Lewis I told you…" But she cut herself off as she turned to see another man before her.

"I never saw myself as a Lewis personally, but whatever turns you on." Came the reply and Serena instantly pulled her arm away and scowled. (Guess who it is!)

"What do _you _want?" She spat, her temperature rising and her heart beat quickening. Every time he was around her she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her chest went all fluttery and she hated him for it!

"The moon is very beautiful don't you think," Darien changed the subject, turning round and staring at the sky.

"Darien, you didn't answer my question!" Serena shouted at him, her anger reaching boiling point.

All he did was smile and walk on past.

"Night meatball head, don't run into any other Lewis' on the way home!" He shouted over his shoulder and chuckled to himself.

"JERK!" She shouted at him and flopped herself against the wall. "Why do you always do this to me?" She asked him quietly, not really intending him to hear it, and luckily he didn't.

"So that's Darien?" Came another voice from the shadows.

"What's it to you?" Serena replied and began jogging around the corner. She could hear his footsteps behind her and decided to increase the speed, she didn't trust him 3 years ago and she was not going to start now!

"He didn't seem very nice, maybe I should go and teach him a lesson?" Came the voice again. Serena sighed and turned to face him, but he wasn't there.

"Shit!" She shouted, knowing that Lewis would se Darien as a threat and try to hurt him, she turned round and headed in the direction Darien had departed.

Darien could feel a presence behind him, he knew he was being followed and he knew it wasn't Serena.

"I had a stalked once, never liked her, she thought we were in love, but I had to tell her she wasn't my type and by the way you're walking, I'm guessing your not even the right Gender." Darien said, stopping and not wasting his time with looking at his competition.

"Well you are quick, maybe I wasn't being quiet enough, or maybe you've got big ears." Came the reply and Darien smiled to himself. Boy did this guy not know what he was letting himself in for.

"Very quick, but I cant be bothered with little boys playing games." Darien replied, and continued walking.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me!" The 'stalker' shouted, and Darien could hear quick footsteps and then just as the man got close Darien turned round and got ready to punch.

Lewis came out from nowhere and got the first punch in, Darien reeled back with the force, but instantly brought force back and thumped him right in the nose. Lewis went flying across the path and landed against the nearest fence.

He managed to pull himself up when a scream was heard from a few hundred yards away, he knew that scream and so did Darien.

"Serena!"

What do you think? Good YA? Pwease let me know! I need to knoooooowww! Thanks alot love ya loads ya'll bobsxxxxxx


	10. What can they do about it? Will Darien b...

Hey guys, sorry for the hold up, been busy with coursework and having a new horse! He's so cute! Anyway, this is the next chappie cant wait to see what you think! PLease let me know, by the way i dont own sailor moon! Sobs

Chapter 10

Darien turned to look at Lewis and ran in the direction the scream had been heard, both of them competing against each other to reach Serena first and save the young woman from her attacker. The street whizzed past, Darien running in the lead and his hair flapping around in the wind.

As they both rounded the corner they could see someone standing over Serena, a figure, dark and definitely dangerous.

"Serena!" Darien shouted, running forwards and pulling thet figure away from the person on the floor. Darien brought his fist back and was about to hit Serena's attacker when he recognized the person he was holding. "Alan?" He asked, letting the man go and stepping back, looking down at Serena who was sprawled on the floor.

"Darien." He registered, turning himself to look at Serena also.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked, turning back to look at the person who made_ his_ Serena scream.

"I… I… was j… just taking a walk…and I saw…" Alan stuttered, walking back and leaning against the wall opposite Serena.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Darien asked, walking forwards and putting his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Serena… she… ran into… m… me!" Alan managed to get out, touching the part of his chest where she had collided, "She fell back and screamed." Alan said almost normally, his sudden stammer leaving his throat.

"Serena are you alright?" Came the voice from behind him, Darien growled, he turned to see Lewis bending down next to Serena with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey buddy, get your mucky claws off of her!" Darien shouted angrily.

Alan turned just his head to face Darien and scowled, "Leave us alone Lanky!" Lewis shouted, turning his head back towards Serena, who had seemed to register what was going on and pulled out of Lewis' grip.

"Darien…." She said barely above a whisper, moving her head to look up into his eyes. Darien nodded and moved forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Lewis said, stood and gave Darien a massive crack in the jaw. Darien flew back against the wall; barely missing Alan and fell to the floor, where he held his jaw and smiled.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" He said, smiled as he began getting to his feet and moving confidentially towards Lewis. Lewis also smiled and walked towards Lewis.

Meanwhile, Alan seemed to be moving around the fight and towards someone in particular. His eyes were on one person, his thoughts about one person, his hands ready to kill one person!

Darien ducked another punch and managed to deliver one to Lewis' chest, Darien smirked as Lewis flew back against a set of steps on the outside of an apartment building and crumpled to the floor. Triumph, Lewis seemed to be still and unconscious, but still breathing.

As he turned to see Serena, he nearly screamed her name, Alan was walking towards her, his eyes all black and painful, his hands outstretched, ready to grab onto something in a deathly grip.

Serena seemed to be paralyzed to the spot, her eyes staring right into those of Alan's not moving at all. The young man Darien knew Serena had once liked now looked like a zombie as he made his way to the young woman who was defenseless.

Darien ran towards Serena, pulled her up from the spot she had previously inhabited on the floor and ran with her out of the alley way and into the deadly silent streets of Tokyo City.

"Serena? Serena can you hear me?" Darien asked, shaking the girl before him, her head moved back and forth with the force of Darien's strength and then it stopped and Serena's eyes turned to look up at Darien.

"They're back!" Serena said, her voice low but Darien could hear her and knew what she meant; he had never wanted her to have to say that!

"Serena are you sure, maybe it is just Alan messing around, he could be on drugs or something. Serena we have to think about other possibilities, we don't know if it has Alan yet, he hasn't even been off the planet!" Darien shouted at her, trying to get her to see, but it wasn't working, her mind was completely on Alan and what he had become, or more like what had taken over him and was planning to take over all of humanity.

"Darien, face it, it has come back and we need to do something about it!" Serena said sternly to him, looking up into his face.

Darien leaned back against the wall and sighed, "But Serena, we gave up our powers when you left! How do we know we can get them back?" Darien asked, trying to sound positive for Serena's sake, he could remember all of Serena's friends that had been lost in the last battle against the Kroners.

"Darien, trust me, I know what to do! Why else would I have come back?" Serena said and turned to walk in the direction of Raye's temple.

Meanwhile Darien's head was thinking over that last phrase. _She knew something was going to happen? She came back just because of this? I thought she might have missed me? _Darien kept on thinking as he followed Serena down the street and towards Raye's temple, where no doubt he would be out voted and the scouts would be brought back.

"Wait a minute Serena!" Darien said and reached forwards to grab her arm, but Serena pulled out of his grasp.

"Don't! You might have been able to do anything you want to me while I was young and naïve but not any more Darien, I am a woman and know when to be touched by a man and when to say no! I am the leader of this, I always was and you will follow my orders understand?" Serena shouted at him, so Darien kept his mouth shut, he only had a query, something that Serena should think about before attempting to bring all scouts back to duty!

What do you think? Too squishy? Let me know? Do you get what has happened? If not let me know and i will fill you all in soon! Please review honeys, love ya loads, bobs xxxxx


	11. Next chapter with strange out come

Serena is a ditz and never thinks of things does she? Anway i hope you like and have fun reading. By the way if you have read my other stories on my other name 'Bobbin Bubble' then you might be happy to know i will be putting them up here soon and updating them. If you think its cool let me know.

Chapter 11

"Right girls there are some things really important that we need to discuss." Serena said, standing before Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy, and beginning to tell them of the difficulties that lie ahead of them.

"Serena, before you say anything, the girls and I have been talking and need to ask you something." Came Mina's voice, Serena turned to face her and smiled.

"What is it Mina?" She asked, standing near Lita and watching Mina's face intently.

"You know Rini…"

"How could I forget?…"

"Well, for Rini to live then two certain people need to get together…"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Serena interjected, making her point clear and turning from them. "You know we never get on, it didn't work when we were younger, who says we could do it now?"

"But Serena, for Rini's sake?" Raye said, leaning forwards and putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"No Raye, that little spore has caused me nothing but grief, I have had to put up with her leaving before, I don't want to worry about it again."

"But Serena…"

"End of discussion. Besides, I'm sure Darien feels the same way that I do." Serena said, turning back to them and glaring at them before they even thought about saying another word.

"Serena, the scouts are right, you need to think of Rini's future as well as your own, besides, if you couldn't live with him how come you do in the future?" Luna said, jumping onto the table and pulling her tail around her body, "Serena think about it, talk to Darien at least before you wipe Rini out of all of our lives." Luna said solemnly, then turned back to the scouts.

"Whatever Luna, but I don't think it will help anything. Anyway, this new enemy, I was told it was called a Groosalug. It mates with humans and then the humans carry the spawn and give birth in a dark damp place, the humans are killed and new babies are born and it only takes them an hour at most to fully grow." Serena said, describing the basic threat to the girls and then stopping to see if they have anything to say.

"Serena, is that why you came back?" Raye asked, trying to settle herself with the bump still in her way.

"Kind of." Serena said awkwardly. Not wanting them to think that was the only reason she did come back.

"Serena, tell the truth, why did you actually come back?" Amy asked crossing her arms and concentrating on Serena.

"Well partly because of the Groosalug and partly because I missed you guys." Serena said, trying to make them believe her. They all looked skeptical but then all brightened.

"You missed us?" Came the voice of Mina, Serena turned to look at her blonde friend and smiled.

"Of course I did!" Serena said, lunging for Mina and giving her a massive hug. The girls had another hug fight, all of them remembering to be gentle around Raye. When they had stopped, Serena stood and walked to the door, she looked confused but she also looked like she knew what she was getting herself in for, even if she didn't know how to come about it.

"Serena, don't worry about this, we will sort it out, go and see Darien." Lita said and pushed Serena out of the temple and into the night sky.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Darien asked the young woman in front of him who had turned up unexpectedly.

Serena walked past him and into the warmth of his apartment, she took off her shoes and put on a spare pair of slippers in the hall. But she recognized those slippers; they were hers when Darien and she used to go out. He kept them!

"The girls said I should come." Serena said and sat down on his bed.

"Why?" Darien asked, leaning against the French doors near the bed.

"About Rini." Serena said, not really wanting to imply anything, just incase his head exploded with ego increase.

"Why, what has happened is she okay?" Darien asked, moving away from the window and towards where Serena was.

"That's the thing we are not sure, but the girls have got a crazy idea in their head…"

"What is it?"

"I mean it's absolutely insane, I don't know you and you don't know me…"

"Serena what is it?"

"I can't believe they even suggested it…"

"Serena." Darien said, he lunged forwards and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. "What did they say?"

Serena was looking straight into his eyes, then the embarrassment shook in, "We need… us… together…me and you." Serena said, turning away from him and looking out of the French doors at the nightlife in Tokyo.

"Serena, I don't get what you are on about." Darien said, moving so that he was in her view. "Serena we are adults now, lets act like it please." Darien suggested and moved his face down towards hers. "Tell me."

Serena looked up at him worriedly, "I need to get pregnant." Serena sighed, Darien laughed.

What do you think? poor Serena, Darien is probably going to take the piss! Anyway you are meant to tell me what you think, let me know thanks alot love ya all bobs xxxxxx


	12. what is he gonna do now?

_Hi peeps, sorry i havent updated for a while, havent had the internet, so am doing this at school! yay, back at school... anyway hope you will enjoy! P_

_**Chapter 12**_

"I think I'll just go." Serena said and walked towards Darien's front door, she was about to take off her slippers when Darien took hold of her arm.

"Serena wait." He said and turned her to face him. Serena's face was red with embarrassment and Darien had to smile at her. She was like the little girl he once knew, but now she was a woman and they weren't playing games anymore.

"No Darien, just let me go, I've made a fool of myself enough for one day." She said and tried to pull his arm away. But he wouldn't budge. She looked down at his hand and then into his eyes.

She could see something there, what was it? Could it be love?

"Serena let me think for a minute, this is obviously about Rini." He said and pulled her towards his couch.

Serena let him lead her, she was scared, she didn't like Darien in this way, not that she knew, but she felt a soft tingle where his hand was on her arm.

And then the butterflies had come; she hadn't had butterflies since her first kiss at Juuban. She hated it, he always made her feel like a kid, but she liked that feeling, it made her feel innocent and like he would protect her.

"Darien, please just let me go!" Serena said, not wanting to discuss the matter any further and wondering what the girls had thought this would accomplish.

"Serena, please." Darien said looking into her eyes and turning her head to look up at him. She noticed that he still had his hand on her arm.

Serena looked down at her arm and Darien saw her gaze move and quickly removed his arm.

"Sorry." He said and instantly turned quiet.

Serena had never seen this side of him before and it amused her. Darien would usually jump at a chance to hurt her or annoy her, but now he was apologising. Her face turned from worry to a big smile. Darien looked at her and upturned his eye brow.

"What?" He said almost spitefully.

"Its just that you have never apologized to me, its really funny." She said and fell onto her back on the sofa laughing. But Serena, being a ditz, laughed to hard, didn't calculate the width of the sofa and slid slowly off and onto the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. At this Darien looked down at her and shrugged.

"Stop being so immature meatball head." He said and instantly Serena stopped laughing. She sat up; managing not to hit her had on the table and looked at Darien.

"And I thought you had grown up Darien," she said and pulled herself to her feet. But she instantly lost her footing underneath the rug and fell forwards. The only problem for her was that Darien was in front of her.

He caught her easily and looked down at the woman who was sprawled out across his lap.

"Now I just see that you are the jerk I once knew and do everything for your own pleasure." Serena finished and started to get up when she realised that Darien had taken hold of both her arms and she could not move from the position in his lap.

"Now Meatball head that is not very nice is it?" He said and tightened his grip on her. Serena once again felt that tingle on her arms where Darien had his hands. Also the butterflies had returned. Why did he make her feel like a scared schoolgirl every time he touched her?

"Darien Chiba, you let go of me this very moment!" Serena shouted at him, trying to wiggle free from his touch, but no matter how much she squirmed it didn't work.

Darien liked the feel of her being so close, it reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what, probably back from the times on the moon. He smiled down at her seeing some kind of distress in her eyes, but not really thinking it was much as he could also see something else there.

"Serena, just sit down and act your age, this is important." He said and shoved her hard on the sofa next to him. He didn't mean to hurt her but if he showed her any kind of feeling she would walk all over him like all the other girls had done.

Serena sat back quietly like a scared girl she used to be, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them waiting for Darien to speak. She didn't want to act scared or innocent around him but he was so strict and powerful, he more intrigued her than scared, but she still had something inside her that made her obey him.

"Darien, I shouldn't have come, if you just let me go." She said to him in a little voice, wondering what his reply would be. Darien instantly turned his head to look at her shocked.

'…_if you just let me go…' she thinks she is some kind of a prisoner, what have I done to this poor girl? _

"Serena I…" He started, moving his eyes from her worried face to his hands, which he clasped tightly in his lap. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I… I'm sorry." Serena looked at the side of his head and saw that his face was deadly serious. "I don't know when I'm being a little over the top, I shouldn't have been so aggressive…" He said and then quickly added, "I'm not usually this bad, I guess its because I haven't been sleeping too well."

Serena smiled at this, she liked this side of Darien, he didn't appear too often but she liked it and had always hoped that it would take mutiny on the other half. She moved her legs so that she was sitting properly on the sofa and then leaned forwards and took Darien's hands in her own.

He instantly turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting over their intertwined hands.

"I accept your apology." She said to him quietly, a sweet, kind smile on her lips and that was when Darien knew it.

_I love her._

_Hi what do you think? let me know thanks a lot! luv bobs xxxxxxxxxx_


	13. Will he face his fears?

Chapter 13 

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Darien asked as Serena walked slowly towards the door.

"Maybe, I have got some work." Serena said, as she turned round to face him and continued her exit backwards. She smiled sweetly at him and was now out of the apartment completely.

"Since when do you work?" He asked, knowing that he was becoming horrible again. But he quickly added, "But if you don't want to see me…"

"No, no, no, I do want to see you, I just don't know what I will be doing yet. I will text you and let you know." She smiled at him and walked down the corridor.

Darien watched her go and sighed, he knew it would happen again, him and Serena would get back together like was planned and then they would have their child. But Darien was worried, would it take Serena too long to realise her feelings, or did she already feel something for him? He would find out soon enough, and with this thought he walked back into his room and closed the door.

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Serena woke. She was used to waking up so early now, she always jogged before work and she wasn't going to miss that habit. She pulled her legs out of bed and sat on the edge for a while. Today she would talk to the girls about what they thought she should do about Darien. She knew he liked her, but she wasn't sure if she liked him.

Eventually she pulled herself up and walked towards the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her hair was everywhere and she noticed that her shorts and t-shirt had loads of wrinkles in it. She was always a wriggler in bed. She walked over to the box near her bed and grabbed her jogging gear; then walked from her room and into the hall, where she went into the bathroom to get changed.

After a few minutes she reemerged with tidy hair and donning her tracksuit. It was now half seven and she was due at a job interview in town about nine o'clock so Serena decided to just go for a quick jog around the block, come back have a shower and head off into town.

Serena made her way down the stairs and out of the house without falling over once, turning out of her gate, she went left and jogged down the street. It wasn't long before she came to the arcade and she could see someone inside seemingly having trouble with something so she stopped and walked over to the big glass doors. Inside was a blonde haired guy, instantly it made Serena smile, she had always liked Andrew, once upon a time she had even fancied him, but their relationship was like siblings now. She thought of him as an older brother and loved him for his generosity.

She was about to leave him to play with the back door when it burst open and he flew back toward the counter, banging his head on one of the stools, knocking himself unconscious.

"Andrew." Serena shouted, looking around herself for someone to help, but that time in a morning there was no one around. No one to help her, no one to help Andrew. She didn't have any powers left and the only person she could think would be able to help was really one of the last people she felt like seeing at that precise moment. So she decided she would do it, yer she hadn't got her powers, and she was always a wimp, but she was better now, she could take care of herself…. Or so she hoped.

Serena walked straight for the door, the automatic sensors feeling her presence and opening to let her walk through right into the danger zone.

"Let him go!" Serena shouted, watching as the ugly monster made its way out of the back door and towards Andrew's unconscious body.

"Who are you?" It said, turning its head to take in the small form threatening it.

"Serenity Tsukino of the moon, and your worst nightmare."


End file.
